Combination Sorrow
by Erin M. Blair
Summary: Mulder finds out about William's adoption


Title: Combination Sorrow  
Author: Erin M. Blair  
E-Mail: eblair@sonic.net  
Classification: SRA - Story, Romance, Angst.   
Content: Mulder/Scully Romance.   
Time Span/Spoilers: William.   
Rating: PG  
Distribution/Archive Statement: OK to Gossamer. Other archives   
- please ask me first.   
Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully, and William belong to Chris Carter,   
unfortunately. If they had belong to me, I would never send   
William off to be adopted!  
Summary: Mulder finds out.  
  
------------------------------------  
COMIBINATION SORROW  
Written by: Erin M. Blair  
------------------------------------  
  
Mulder was sitting by the phone and he  
was waiting for Scully to call him. He's   
been thinking of finally coming out of his  
hiding place. It was idiotic of him being  
away from Scully and William. He should  
be there for his new family and to protect   
their son from the aliens.  
  
Mulder heard the phone ring, and he answered  
it. "Mulder." He heard some crying at the   
end of the connection. "Scully? Is there something  
wrong."  
  
"I hope you're not going to hate me for this,"  
said Scully, her voice cracking with sorrow. "I  
did something so stupid, Mulder. I don't know where  
my brain has been these past several months."  
  
"Just tell me, Scully. Whatever it is, it couldn't  
be a bad as I'm feeling now."  
  
Mulder heard Scully drew a huge sigh and then she  
started to speak in a sorrowful voice. "I put William  
up for adoption where he could be safe. It's not safe  
now."  
  
"I understand, Scully."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"It's not safe for us to raise William when our lives are being   
very unsettled right now. However, we can get him back when  
things are normal. I know we can provide a better home when   
are marked for death by the aliens and the SuperSoldiers. After  
we both solve the X-Files, we can go someplace to live," said  
Mulder, in a reassuring voice. "I'm not mad at you, Scully.   
You've made the right choice."  
  
"I thought you would hate me for choosing this, Mulder."  
  
"No, I'm not mad. I was thinking about how much I put you   
through over these years. I know how much these past several  
months have been on you and William when I couldn't be there  
to protect the both of you. I love you and William so much   
that it hurt me how I wasn't there for you. I'm saddened that  
I couldn't be there while you were pregnant with our son."  
  
"You don't know how much I missed you, Mulder."  
  
"I will back home very soon, Scully. We will find out the  
truth and then find our son," said Mulder with affirmation  
of the knowledge of his shared love for Scully and William.  
  
"I hope so, Mulder. I hope so." There was a brief pause. "Mulder,  
I think I shouldn't keep you because my students will start to  
wonder where I am."  
  
"I understand, Scully. I'll talk to you later. Unfortuantely,  
I can't tell you when but it's soon."  
  
Mulder and Scully said their goodbyes and then he heard a click  
on the other end. The connection to his Scully was gone. These   
several months, he tried to put on a brave face. Now, as he sat  
cradling the phone, the emotion swirling around in was too much   
to bear. The tears formed into his eyes, and he broken down to  
cry. He cried for Scully, for their son, and for their situation.  
  
Mulder hoped, like he told Scully, that there will be a time when   
they walk out from the shadows to live in the sunshine with   
their son.   
  
End of Story.  
  
Feedback: Much appreciated and welcome. I'm very  
interested in criticism. Send to: eblair@sonic.net  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I haven't written any X-Files fanfic for a long time. I have  
been undergoing some personal issues during the past few years. I  
didn't have to time to concentrate on my writing. However, I still  
love to write stories and will continue to do so. What   
happened in "William" pissed me off as I felt united in   
my rage with my fellow X-Files fans. I'm glad I wasn't alone   
in my feelings.   
  
I decided to write this to vent my feelings out as it   
gave me a huge release. I can watch the finale without  
feeling pissed off at Chris Carter. :) I'm hoping to write  
more fanfic in the summer and to write original stories   
as well. 


End file.
